


Dancing In The Street

by reallysadfish (orphan_account)



Series: Idiots in Love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Hanji, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, honestly, levi is so in love, open season, run - daughter, theyre so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reallysadfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is so stoned, and Hanji is so in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Street

“Shh!” Levi hissed angrily, at least Hanji assumed that he was angry. He usually was, when he spoke to people. 

The cloudy haze in Hanji’s head made it difficult to decide whether or not to giggle. He decided he would (Hanji was a boy today, his short hair held back by the straps that held his glasses to his face).

Levi smacked him upside the head. “Shh!” He said insistently. 

Hanji wasn’t sure why Levi was making such a big deal over stealth, since the music of the party was louder than booming, and everyone outside were mostly tipsy. Everyone they saw probably looked like blurry blobs by now.

Levi grabbed Hanji by the collar and yanked him along as he crouch-walked along the side gate. When Levi got high, everything was like a top secret mission, sneaking around and whispering and peaking from behind corners to “check if the coast is clear.” It wasn’t like Hanji disliked Levi’s little adventures in Spyland, he was never one to turn down free marijuana. 

After the “red team go” phase is out of his system, Levi usually ends up really clingy, and Hanji absolutely loves it. It’s the highlight of his week when Levi wants to dance with him.

Tonight, they were sneaking into a Titan boarding school party, hosted by some of the nastiest juniors known to man. Yeah, their missions were usually dangerous like this. Sometimes they’d get caught, sometimes they wouldn’t. 

“Hurry, jump the fence, shit glasses!” Whispered Levi.

Hanji quickly started to climb the short fence and whispered back, “Okay, just don’t look at my ass!” When he leaned back over the fence to help Levi climb over (he was that short) he saw, to his satisfaction, the even blush blooming across his pale face. Making Levi blush was sort of a hobby he’d picked up over the years.

“Now,” Levi said, his stony face once again stoic. “Phase three: get inside the house undetected. Red team go!”

Hanji snorted loudly, choking on the giggles he refused to let out as he and Levi raced up the front steps. “Red team going!” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes! Phase three complete!” Hanji exclaimed, fist pumping excitedly. He turned to Levi to get a high five, and Levi just stared at him, eyes glazed over, like he was in a slight trance. This was another feat that Levi acquired while stoned. He sometimes drifted off into a trance at the most ridiculous times. “Oi!” Hanji snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Hanji to Levi, come in Corporal.”

Levi blinked and his pupils dilated. “Crap, I did it again.”

“S’okay, babe, let’s just get to phase four already.” Hanji cut him off.

“Four...?” Levi’s brows furrowed slightly and then he stammered, “Four, yeah. Phase four: get some more weed in our systems, ASAP.”  

Laughing again, Hanji pulled his pepped up friend through the main hallway and into the crowded front landing. Levi started to laugh, too, albeit a little nervously. They weaved their way through the hoard of people, dodging passionate make-out sessions and intense drinking games. 

“I think this is it,” Hanji announced. They had reached a pale yellow room with pristine cooking equipment and floors. Levi gasped and leaned back in the doorway.

“No!” He said when Hanji went to go grab then some of the weed brownies on the counter. “No, don’t touch anything!” 

Hanji quirked an eyebrow. “I thought we were completing phase four?”

“No. Fuck phase four, fuck the weed,” Levi said, his eyes wide with awe and his hand outstretched as if to touch something invisible. “Don’t taint this heavenly room.” 

“Oh, shut up. Your kitchen is cleaner,” Hanji rolled his eyes and skipped across the blue titled floor, making sure to touch as much of the floor as possible. He grabbed the whole plate of brownies and the sleeve of Levi’s sweater and lead them out of the room. “Let’s go finish phase four,” he said, grinning.

Levi nodded quickly, letting Hanji lead him through the hallways, cautiously glancing around at his surroundings. “Do you think anyone will notice me?” 

Hanji scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself,” Both he and Levi were on the Recon Legion volleyball team. RC and Titan Boarding School were two of the most competitive schools in the district, next to Garrison High and Military P. High School, and so they were usually very well known in MP territory. That’s what made their little ventures into the forbidden land so dangerous: the Titan’s never passed up an opportunity to beat the shit out of some of their competitors.

“Hanji, maybe we should scram,” said Levi. People had started throwing them curious looks, but Hanji had assumed it was either because of the flower crowns Hanji had forced Levi to wear or Levi’s extreme dwarf size. He hadn’t thought once that the people around them were plotting to beat the shit out of them. 

“Oh, lighten up! It’s a party, asshole, and you’re supposed to let loose at a party!” Hanji handed the plate of brownies to his short and extremely paranoid partner. “You need more of this, ASAP.”

Levi started munching on a brownie slowly, glaring at the taller boy. 

 

* * *

 

 

They had drifted around the house, and somehow ended up in the basement, taking hits off of some guy’s bong and munching on the plate of brownies that they’d jacket from the kitchen. Nobody had recognized them, yet, so that was good. 

But Hanji’s mind was getting fuzzy, so he may have been overlooking some critical details. 

Levi, on the other hand, was on high alert (haha, he made a pun), though his eyes only trailed along lazily, he was scanning the scenery, taking in every detail.

“Relax,” Hanji insisted again. He put a hand on Levi’s back and nuzzled his shoulder affectionately. 

Levi laughed quietly. “Your flower crown s’fallin’,” He poked Hanji’s cheek, and he raised his head to gaze into Levi’s eyes. 

They leaned into each other, and butterflies erupted in Hanji’s stomach. For just a moment, their lips were touching. And then -

“Ohmygod, that was soooo gay, Levi.” Hanji cackled. He leaned back on the concrete, stretching out eagle spread. “So gay.”

Levi groaned from his spot on the ground. “What the fuck, Hanji.” Hanji heard the clattering of glass and Levi whine, “There’s no more food,”

“What do you wanna do about that, Corporal?” Hanji asked, closing his eyes lazily. 

“Hmm...” Levi hummed. “I think I wanna dance.”

Hanji looked up. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Then what’re we waiting for?!” He screeched suddenly. Several people turned to look at them, shooting questioning glances and curious looks. He stood up and brought the shorter boy with him, and tore up the steps of the basement.

Levi was grinning by the time they navigated back to the living room, where the music was so loud that the floor shook along with the beat. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were more squinty than usual, corners crinkling in his smile. “Put something good on, shit glasses.” He said, swaying a little as Hanji skipped away, not quite letting go of his hand. 

Hanji tore his gaze from the music player that was hooked up to speakers, and started typing the name of a song he knew Levi loved dancing to (though he’d never verbally admit it). 

He turned on heel and grabbed Levi by the wrist, spinning him in circles. Levi was giggling as his mind comprehended the song playing, and his cheeks flushed slightly. 

“You’re an idiot,” he said. “Change it to something good,” but he didn’t let go of Hanji as they spun in circles all over the room.

“I don’t know where he’s going, I don’t know where he’s been,” Hanji started, his shit eating grin splitting his face into two.

Levi groaned and hid his face in Hanji’s shoulder. “No,” he said. “No, don’t do it, Hanji, I swear -”

“So we lay in the dark, ‘cause we got nothin’ to say,” Hanji swayed them, and Levi just nestled his face in further. “Just the beatings of hearts, like two drums in the gray...”

“I don’t know what we’re doing...” Levi muttered back, smiling. “I dunno what we’ve done...But the fire’s coming, so I think we should -”

“Run, run, run, run,” they sang in unity. “To run, run, run, run,”

Hanji twirled Levi in circles before pulling him back to his chest, where they held each other tight and danced in little circles. The melody of the music guided their every movement, and the pounding of the speakers rattled their bones.

And I won’t tell my mother, it’s better if she don’t know,

And he won’t tell his folks, ‘cause they’re already ghosts

So we'll just keep each other,As safe as we can.

“Will you stay with me, my love?” Levi muttered hoarsely into Hanji’s chest. “Till we’re old and gray...’Cause I don’t wanna be alone, when these bones decay.”

“We’re so gay,” Hanji announced as the ending played.

Levi elbowed him and wiped at his eyes inconspicuously. “Shut up, shit glasses. Let’s get out of -”

“Who put on such shit music?” Asked a loud and menacing voice.

Levi’s eyes widened considerably and he whispered urgently, “Let’s scram,” and yanked Hanji out of there. Even with a shit load of marijuana in his system, he always kept Hanji out of trouble. 

They ran out of the house and down the street before anyone could discover them, and they laughed until their stomachs burned and seared.

“Do you remember where we parked the car?” Hanji asked, his eyes swimming in tears of laughter. 

Levi’s face went slack as he stared Hanji dead in the face. “I thought it was your turn to remember.” 

Rolling his eyes, Hanji bent down to kiss his boyfriend gently. “I know. ‘Course I ‘member where we parked the car.”

“Hanji, you saint.” 

“I try, I really do.” 

Levi wrapped his arms around Hanji’s neck and sighed in content. “I really like you.”

“I really like you, too, Levi.” Hanji said, “I like you so much that I think Ill sing you a song.”

“Oh, spare me,” Levi groaned. 

Hanji snickered. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna sing...” He whispered into Levi’s hair, and put on a song on his phone. 

 

* * *

 

 

Slow dancing there in the street, Hanji could’ve sworn he’d drown in love before the night was up.


End file.
